Bladebreakers go camping!
by Angel56
Summary: Well the title says it all I hope and maybe I'll change the plot but we'll see pretty plz READ & REVIEW Disclaimer: I will never nor have I ever owned the BladeBreakers just the fic!
1. The Phone Call

A/N – I would just like to give a huuuuuuuuuge thanx to Hiei's Phoenix Girl she helped me with the last half of my plot and verbs adjectives that make a story interesting. THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**The Bladebreakers Go Camping**

**Chapter One: The Phone Call**

Midday found the BBA's team, the Bladebreakers, 'chilling out' at Tyson's house. Normally, 'chilling out' meant Tyson and Max were on a massive sugar high while Rei tried to calm the hyperactive children down. Kenny, as usual, was fixing or updating his bit-beast-inhabited computer, Dizzy. And Kai was, of course, training.

Then, out of the blue, the phone rang, snapping Kenny out of his trance-like working mode. He sighed and slowly walked to the phone, which for some reason, was ringing in a particularly irritating manner today. He reached for the phone, moving similarly to the zombies on one of Tyson's videogames. But before he could grab it, a strong hand grasped the receiver and picked it up. Kenny gasped, shocked, and fell back on his butt, hitting the ground hard. (Ouch)

"Hello?" the purely masculine yet bored-sounding voice of the team captain asked.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kai," a kind voice said, 'It's nice to hear from you."

"Yes, it's nice to hear from you too, Mr.Dickenson," Kai replied in a less-than-enthusiastic, apathetic tone. "Why have you called us?"

"Oh, well, hum...,"

"Could you please hurry?" Kai interrupted, "I have things to do and precious time to waste with long hours of training, etcetera, etcetera... Not to mention pummelling Tyson and Max for eating all of the sugar supplies and..."

"Okay, okay," Mr. Dickenson chuckled, responding without even a hint of annoyance towards Kai's uncaring attitude, "I can see that you're busy. I just thought that you boys might want to go for a little camping trip, have a little relaxation and fun... Well, you could call it a vacation, if you like."

"Vacation...with them?" Kai sighed, exasperated, "No chance." Although he was annoyed with the entire team, most of his anger was directed towards Tyson- whom had not only infuriated him this morning, but gotten him a bit wet...

-Flashback-

"Kai HELP!" Max's panicked voice yelled.

"What is it Max," Kai sighed, "what do you want now....?"

"It's Tyson! He won't get up! AHHH!" Max emphasised the 'ah' part while pulling out some of his golden hair. (Ouch again...)

"So..." Kai summarized, "you want me to get his lazy ass out of his snoring state right?"

"Um...if you put it that way...yeah...." Max pondered out loud, "I guess it's the same...yea we all do. PLEASE!!!" He gave the cheesiest grin ever, showing shiny, candy-yellowed teeth in a smile so wide it reminded Kai of a hippo's mouth. (Hee hee...hippo)

"Whatever..." Kai sighed, as he proceeded to walk in the direction of the source of where loud sounds were echoing throughout the house...Tyson's snores.

He lightly pushed the door open with his index finger, finding a scene that would have made him laugh....if he hadn't been Kai. The rest of the team was gathered around the bed, peering at Tyson as if he had rabies or the plague or some other unknown fatal death disease. Rei was futilely chanting the names of various foods over and over again while Kenny diligently poked at the thing lost in the mess of blankets that was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Luckily, the Bladebreakers had become so used to Tyson's obnoxious snoring they could even sleep through it, barely.

Taking in a long much needed breath, Kai stalked into the room, Max trailing close behind.

Kai made a beeline for the bedside and grabbed one of Tyson's ears, yanking on it viciously. But Tyson- being his usual self- slept through the pain like a baby. An unfortunate thing for the egotistic blader, since it made Kai even more frustrated and determined. Seeing that the only option left was to do something drastic, Kai exited the room, leaving his team-mates to gaze after him curiously.

Eventually, Kai came back carrying a bucket of freezing-cold water with ice floating in it, as well as a towel. But that towel wasn't for Tyson to dry off...

Kai wrapped the towel around Tyson's head, having been careful to choose one with big air holes in it so the boy wouldn't suffocate. As much as Kai hated him, he didn't hate Tyson enough to suffocate him...although he was tempted at times. Once he was done, none of Tyson's face was visible.

After that, he half-dragged, half-carried Tyson to the bathroom before dumping him unceremoniously into the tub. Reaching for the bucket-full of ice water, he thought, 'if that didn't wake him, this will..."

Grinning mischievously, he tipped the whole bucket of icy-cold water onto Tyson's head, who bolted up and yelled loudly.

"HELP!! HELP!! I'M DROWNING! I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!"

Panicked, his arms waved around violently, managing to slap Kai across the face not only once, but twice-one on each cheek.

"Ooooo..." Max asked thoughtfully, "do you think that'll sting...?"

"Yes, if you're talking about Tyson," Rei answered, "I doubt Kai even felt that, but he's gonna kill Tyson."

"Good point, let's get outta here..." Kenny scurried out of the bathroom.

After that last quick remark, Max ran out of the bathroom, followed closely by Rei. All they could hear was Tyson screaming and Kai swearing, it went a bit like this.....

"Why you fucking lazy ass!!! You're gonna regret that you never woke up and then slapped me in the face you stupid baka!!"

"AHHH I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!" Tyson ran to a corner...then realized...he was trapped...

"Cornered like a mouse, now now, don't be scared, this won't hurt....much..." Kai's sardonic voice mocked.

Later on, Tyson came out with two black eyes, a slit lip and blood was dripping down his nose, from a very obvious nose bleed.

"Whoa, Tyson what happened to you?" Max asked in awe of how much Tyson resembled a beaten up racoon.

"I think you can guess Maxi," Rei answered for Tyson.

"Ohhhh, yeah," Max's quiet chuckling escalated into loud, yet suppressed laughter. As he rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach, you could hear Tyson mumbling curses as he hugged a pillow from the couch.

-End Flashback-

"Hmmmm...fine then," Kai said, "I guess it'd be nice to get out of Tyson's house for a while."

"That's excellent, Kai," Mr. Dickenson sounded very pleased, "tell the others and I'll send you a bus tomorrow morning. Sorry about the short notice, my boy, but I've packed for you already and you'll find that everything's prepared. I'm afraid I must dash, Kai, but I hope you have a brilliant time."

"Thanks Mr Dickenson, bye," Kai hung up the phone and sighed, 'Another one of his unpredictable unexpected vacations...'


	2. Time to go camping!

**The Bladebreakers Go Camping**

**Chapter Two: The Wheels on the Bus Go 'Round and 'Round...**

Kai gathered the whole team in the living room to tell them the bad news- I mean good news. It was bad news for Kai since he didn't particularly want to go. But before he could utter a syllable, Tyson asked the question on everyone's minds, not knowing that Kai was just about to answer it.

"Hey, Kai, what's up," Tyson piped up, "Why'd ya call us here?"

"That's what I am going to tell you, if you'd let me speak," the blue-haired captain shot Tyson one of his infamous death glares, making him shrink back and gulp.

"Basically, I called you all here to tell you Mr Dickenson has decided that we should go camping," Kai closed his eyes and resumed his normal posture- his arms crossed, head slightly down, and eyes closed. He waited for the commotion to start, preparing for the talking and excited voices that would soon fill the room.

And sure enough, that's what happened. A few "cools" and "awesomes" could be heard flying from the mouths' of Tyson and Max, while Rei and Kenny just sat there with big, stupid grins on their faces. But Dizzi's comment said what they were all thinking...

"Finally, a vacation."

-The Next Morning-

Everyone was ready except for, guess who? Yep, you got it, Tyson. As usual, he was dreaming about linguine and tortillas and ice cream- foods from all around the world.

Luckily, Mr Dickenson had already packed for the Bladebreakers since he knew what Tyson was like on mornings. Sometimes they think that Tyson actually wants Kai to beat him up. As soon as he realized that Tyson was still sleeping, Kai came fuming in. He launched his blade and called out Dranzer.

"Dranzer," he called to the majestic phoenix, "burn his lazy ass!"

Following this, Tyson's usual screams filled the house, loud enough to wake even the deepest sleeper. Fortunately, everyone, including Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Granger, was already awake.

About a half-hour later Tyson waddled out to meet everyone, fully awake and sporting a red derriere, which he acquired from his "little accident," as Kai suggested it be called, with Dranzer earlier that morning.

As Mr Dickenson had promised, a white bus with "BBA" printed on the side in big blue letters was waiting on the road outside the house. The driver was a friendly man with brown hair, wearing purple shades. If he took them off, you'd see sparkling blue eyes and Japanese features.

"Hop in, guys," the driver, Jack said, "there are some snacks and food hidden in the back somewhere." He started up the engine, "It's a long trip so you'd best get comfortable."

Soon all of the Bladebreakers were safely seated. Kai was sitting in the back, ready to ignore the rest of the team. Kenny was sitting next to Rei in the middle, and Tyson and Max sat together in the front.

After an hour had passed, they were all bored out of their minds- excluding Kai, of course. He was smart enough to know to pack some entertainment, and organized enough to know where his I-pod and charger were. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was bored, not to mention hungry- Tyson had eaten all the food.

Speaking of Tyson, he had fallen asleep, his head resting on Max. The blonde-haired blader, who didn't realize that Tyson was drooling on his shirt, was looking out the window.

They passed cows, sheep, and trees; dots which looked like houses, rivers, more trees...a lake and (gasps) more trees!

Max sighed, then turned around to find his face full of blue-black hair. He pushed Tyson aside, feeling his shirt in the process- it was damp and sticky. He thought for a minute, then as soon as he realized what it was...

"EWWWWW!!! TYSON THAT'S SO GROSS! GET OFF! TYSON STOP SLOBBERING ON ME!!! GROOOOOOOOSS!!!!!!"

Rei and Kenny snapped out of their bored doze, and focused all their attention on their blonde-haired friend, finding him standing up with what looked like water oozing down his front. Rei realised what Max was saying and burst into hysterical laughter, drawing Kai's attention. Curious to what was going on, he pulled off his headphones.

"TYSON THAT'S DISGUTING! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!! LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL SHIRT!!! ACK! MY SHIRT'S COVERED IN TYSON GOO!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

Kai let a small chuckle escape him, seeing the usually cheerful Max glaring at his supposed best friend. Kai shook his head, and then put his headphones back on, turning up the volume a little to drown out the cursing and yelling of the very-grossed-out boy.

Ironically, the bus went over a bump the exact instant Max finished his rant, jerking Tyson awake. Max just stared at him, incredulous; he couldn't believe that Tyson had slept through all his yelling. So...he started all over again. ( ; )

After Max finished his second rant, Tyson's only reaction was to wave his hand dismissively and say, "Chill out dude, I'll make it up to ya...."

Max's face coloured as red as a tomato with rage at Tyson's inappropriately nonchalant reply, but he was pacified when Tyson handed him a candy bar he saved (Whoa! Tyson actually saved some food instead of gobbling it down like a starved rat! 0.o) for later as a gesture of peace. Everything calmed down as Max savoured the taste of the sweet chocolate melting in his mouth.

"Guys," Jack called, "we're almost there." He grinned at them in the mirror, "Just five more minutes, and we'll be there... Unless, of course, the bus breaks down and then we would have to walk, plus tow the bus all the way to the cabin and...oh look! We're here. Welcome to Sweet Tranquillity guys..."


	3. Sweet Tranquility, NOT!

The BBA bus had long ago dropped the Blade breakers off in front of a huge dense green forest. They were expected to find the camp themselves, on the map it was like a small hut in a huge cave; that's what it looked like on the scruffy piece of material. Immediately Kai took over and was in charge of the map, and like a routine, the rest of the team followed his orders. He knew what to do more than them anyway.  
  
As they walked on Tyson felt like he was being followed. He felt a pang on his neck. He jerked forwards into Kai and pushed in front of him. Kai, being the wolf he is, growled venomously at Tyson making him shrink back in fear.  
  
Again Tyson got pricked on the neck and barged into Kai.  
  
Kai, who had had enough of 'Tyson's idiotic dances,' kicked Tyson really hard. But it wasn't the pressure that made Tyson scream like a lunatic, it was the place. (And for you dirty people, the sun does shine here)  
  
On Tyson's but was a big mark in the shape of a footprint, specifically Kai's boot. The rest of the team burst into hysterical laughter and almost got stomach pains from laughing so hard, excluding Kai obviously, he just smirked.  
  
Tyson was so peeved, and eventually he found out that the suspicious pricking and stinging came from a swarm of mosquitoes that followed the scent of his honey sandwiches. (Mmmmm honey sweet sweet honey) So now he had a red ass with a footprint centered in the middle and four or five bumps on his neck. These aggravated him a lot since he wasn't able to scratch the bites because Kai had 'advised' him not to, and he couldn't rub his ass otherwise the rest of the team might think he was weird or gay or something.  
  
The Blade breakers were parched so they all stopped at a clear fresh river that was indicated on the map as Rei pointed out.  
  
"Hey Kenny, how long till we get there?" asked Rei. "Not long; just another 20 minutes right Dizzi?" "Well how should I know? Do I look like a comp.....ooooo yeah, yeah you're right." "Ha ha well looks like we better get a move on, it'll be dark soon," said Rei. "Good idea we better start walking." Backed-up Max.  
  
The team get pressing on forward until Kai shouted for them to stop. The urgency in his voice caused them all to stand stock still. Good thing too since Kenny was about to step into thin air and fall into a steep abyss ending with a rapid current river. "AHHHHH!!" Kenny shrieked like a girl and backed away from the edge. Tyson and Max looked across to the other side only to have their gaze met by a broken wooden bridge. It looked as if it had been cut clean in half. "It must have been the weather that did this" "Well duh Mr. Know-it-all...," shot Tyson only to receive the ultimate glare. Tyson gulped and probably even wet his pants. (Nah I'm just kidding he never wet his pants muahahahaha or did he hmmmm ¬¬)  
  
"There's another way round but it'll take us another day to get there, we're gonna have to set up camp or something that'll keep us safe for the night," stated Kai. "But we don't have any supplies, how are we going to set up camp without supplies?!" exclaimed Kenny, who was already starting to panic. Suddenly Kenny's face became as red as a tomato's and he hurried to hide his face.  
  
"Um, Kenny? You've got a wet patch on the back of your pants, did you...?" "No!" Kenny abruptly answered Max. "KENNY WET HIS PANTS!" Tyson burst into uncontrollable laughter as Kenny found it hard to hold back the tears of embarrassment. Fortunately, Kai saw these unshed tears and passionately slapped Tyson round the back of the head managing to catch him on one of his bites. Tyson howled with pain. Enough said.  
  
"Thanks Kai," Kenny thanked and truly smiled at Kai's erm aggressive kind gesture towards Kenny's embarrassment.  
  
"We'll set up camp and then you can change, luckily I brought supplies, Rei hold my bag for me, please," ordered a very experienced Kai. Rei grabbed hold of Kai's rucksack and was immediately pulled down by its humongous weight. Caught by surprise, Rei had no time to regain his composure and so he dropped to the ground head first. Ouch. Everyone turned around from their assignments from Kai because they heard a loud thump. They turned to see Rei in a heap on the floor holding his head.  
  
"Are you okay buddy?" "I'm fine Maxi, I'm good, I'm good, I'm cool, ow," Rei replied to his concerned friend. "You don't look so good, ah you got a nasty bump on ya head there pal," Max informed. "Looks like a...a hill," Tyson guessed, "nah, it looks more like a pig's ass, see, it's all pink and it looks like there's two, see, one cheek, two cheek," Max replied, "Oh yeah...," Tyson realised Max was right. "Guys!" Rei whined, "You're so not helping!" "Sorry," they said in unison.  
  
"Rei, if you can't handle carrying a moderately lightweight rucksack then tell me." Kai sneered. "Kai that was so not lightweight and you know it!" Rei whined, "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
The Blade Breakers laughed at Rei's immaturity and carried on with what they were doing. Eventually they managed to set up camp before it was dark and Kenny changed into clean 'dry' clothes.  
  
Later  
  
hoooooooooooooooooooowl  
  
"R-r-rei? W-was that you?" "Meeeeeeowwwww......snore....mew mew mew." "I g-g-guess n-not," Kenny stuttered.  
  
hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl hoooooowl  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" "KENNY! What is it?! Get a grip Kenny what's wrong?!" Tyson surprisingly, was woken by the high-pitched (winces) scream that escaped Kenny's mouth. He sat bolt-upright and wide awake. A few groans were sounded as Kenny realised that he had woken up most of the team......all except.....Kai........ "Aiya! Kenny what the hell is the matter with you! I was dreaming about warm tasty MILK!" Rei whispered loudly, if that was possible. (IT IS POSSIBLE! I tried it.) "Aw man Kenny what's u-," Max was interrupted by a blood curdling hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl that terrified the socks off all those wearing any.  
  
A little before the Bladebreaker's woke up  
  
It was still dark and nothing could be seen. Kai shuffled and squirmed in his sleep. He woke up instantly for no reason at all and stared into the darkness, into nothing. But for him, it was something. Since Kai was genetically perfect he was naturally born with the best and sharpest eyesight. When his eyes were used to the obscurity he could see more then an outline of his surroundings.  
All of a sudden an idea sprung into his mind, his eyes lit up and a mischievous face was noticeable in his features.  
Stealthily, Kai crept out into the open, into a cloak of darkness. He stood by the tent in which he had left, where his team mates were soundly snoozing. Standing behind the trees he let out a chilling and ghost like howl, identical to a wolf's.  
This was going to be good, he hadn't had so much fun in years, last time, was with his best friend Tala.  
  
Flashback  
  
The Abbey was dark and forbidding and a certain hateful person was sleeping, his name was Boris Balkov.  
  
In the dark corridors you could still hear the quiet laughter of two future successful bladers. These great friends were Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari, doomed to a life of no joy.  
  
The two boys were up for a little fun and decided to give into their temptation. Quietly creeping through the nightmare-like hallways they came across a set of steps. The walls were clean surprisingly since it was the only dirt-free place in the dull area. In fact the whole abbey was dull. A door was situated right at the top of the foreboding steps and only one person, if you could call him that (more like a PIG A PIG WITH GOGGLES!!!!! Oink oink), would be able to reside in that haunting room. Boris.... 


	4. Nothing like a good prank

Sweet Tranquillity, NOT! – Part 2! 

Reminder – Kai was having a flashback, Tala and him were going to do something unpleasant to Boris....

They climbed towards the metal-plated door, the wolf and phoenix tip-toed up the creaking stairs trying not to make a sound.

Fortunately the door was unlocked and strangely enough, it opened without a sound.

The boys stepped through the entrance into a damp and humid atmosphere. A cold sharp breeze whipped passed them caused by the open window.

The room in itself wasn't luxury, nor was it the grimiest of places. The wardrobe in the corner towered over nothing as its shadow loomed overhead. It looked as if something was about to burst open the doors and jump out at them. The window had blinds that chattered when the wind lightly touched them and rattled when the wind hurled gusts of itself at the long flimsy pieces of wood stringed together.

The walls were a textured and a pastel cream colour, the curtains were brown and to Kai, he had never seen anyone with such bad taste in his life. Tala, however was thinking, at least the colours don't clash....

They had already planned what they would do to Boris and began to get to work. Kai had to go back down a few times and Tala was silently praying that Kai would hurry up. He was dreading the moment when Boris might wake up from his 'beauty' sleep and personally amputate his limbs and head. It was worth it though.

That morning Kai and Tala awoke to a high-pitched almost whiney screeching, from none other then their beloved trainer, Boris. It was music to their ears.

That day's training was almost cancelled, had Voltaire not forced Boris to carry on with his job and not act so 'childish and stubborn.'

That day stifled laughter could be heard from many of the bladers and top students.

That day, was a sight to be treasured. Sights with multi-coloured hair, semi-permanent make up and painted fingernails. Bits of purple hair and small bald patches on his....................head.

And an event where a more than ticked off clown yelled and snapped at anyone who stared at his atrocious looks.

End Flashback

Kai sniggered as he heard Kenny let out a loud yell, loud was probably the understatement of the year. More like outrageously annoying deafening yell. All the same it was still hilarious to Kai. (Y'all never woulda thought....Kai drool)

He couldn't resist, he just had to do another, and right on cue, just as Max was about to question Kenny like the others did, he hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooled! Ah, not exactly fun, but amusing.......

Since it was practically morning the blue haired guy decided that he'd go for a nice walk.

It was almost daybreak. Kai's blue hair was slightly ruffled by the light wind. The birds were singing their usual morning song and the clouds parted for the sunlight to make its journey.

As the sun rose in all its glory, Kai gasped at the sight. It was beautiful, bright like a red and orange phoenix.

Kai reached into his left pocket and delicately pulled out the hand crafted spinning top which was so much more. Blue like the night and red like the sun, across the top, on the bit-chip was his faithful and magnificent bit beast, Dranzer. Kai then drew out something from his right pocket, another bit-chip, Black Dranzer. Like yin and yang, Dranzer and Black Dranzer, two opposites, night and day, good and bad.

"As long as I have you, no harm will come.......," Kai assured. The two bit-chips glowed together, one red and one black.

As silently as he set, the Sun rose again to shine light on the world.

Back at the campsite the Blade-breakers were having a hard time calming down, especially when they realised Kai was 'missing'.

"Where is he?!"

"The wolves ate him the wolves killed Kai!" Kenny screamed.

"The wolves did not kill Kai!" Rei shouted back, "I hope...," he whispered.

snore, snore, snore Tyson, expectedly, was unaware of the pandemonium happening around him, because he was, fast asleep.

"TYSON! WAKE...UP!!!!!!" Max cried with difficulty given that he was trying to move Tyson off his now numb leg and also since Tyson weighed about 100 pounds.

"Guys maybe we should go find him....," Rei suggested.

"Find who," Tyson yawned while stretching his long pudgy arms outwards, giving Kenny a nice slap in the face..... nice.

"KAI!" They all shouted, emptying their lungs of air.

Tyson, now fully awake and eyes wide said, "Ok, you don't have to shout so loud....."

"Nah he'll be back later," Rei said, "Max why are you so quiet?"

"I- eeeer well I, yah see the thing is, um, yeah...."

"Need sugar?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Max rapidly answered while nodding his head furiously at Rei.

"Sorry, don't have any," Rei held his arms up protectively, a little scared by Max's sudden hyper ness.

At that point Max's head literally dropped down and was left to sulk in the corner........sugarless. (awwwwwww poor Maxi)


	5. Never Torn Apart

**Chapter 5: Memories Lie Unforgotten.**

The captain of the Bladebreakers decided to return to the inhabited campsite filled with worried young boys. He walked away from his tranquil site and melancholy drifted onwards. It was still early morning as birds flew from low tree to high tree to sing their dawn song.

Still reminiscing his past, the depressed blunette remembered his days in the abbey. Before he became alone and unwanted to when he gained regrets and nightmares. Something he would never forget or just drop then leave behind. As he walked through the sodden leaves and crunchy cracking branches towards his destination he had a wave of nostalgia on the way....

-Flashback-

"Don't cry Lani," whispered a husky brave younger version of Kai.

"I'm afraid," a small voice answered his request. Truthfully he was petrified as well but to show it would me like murdering hope.

"I'll protect you; I'll never leave you behind."

"Thanks." Short delicate arms encircled Kai's waist, in response to her caring action, as a protective brother would he held her tight.

A year later...

"Sir, unfortunately the test will only work if the children are genetically perfect, and the upcoming experiment requires total accuracy..." informed a very weary and frightened scientist.

"Do whatever you can to get it done! I want those two to be perfect! I need my weapons!" Screamed a hateful masculine voice that would make you tremble till you dropped and would go through you then shatter your bones.

"But sir! That's impossible. Under these high pressures the equipment will be unstable and well...the girl..."

"Nothing is impossible! I don't want excuses! Wait...what about the girl?" The angry and frustrated façade evaporated at the mention of his grand daughter. He used to know the meaning of love. Now it being so hard to believe there being no emotion on his face whatsoever. But things changed when a fatal accident occurred to his family leaving behind two grandchildren. He decided he would take back his family. His family was worth the world; and he wanted it. This led him to insanity.

"She will either become void of all she is now, or her own system may fail under all the pain, sir, she could die..." the last three words the scientist could hardly say. The words curled their fists around his heart and clenched it securely squeezing it. As if they were punishing his heart for the lack of conscience; because he was working for a ridiculously rich insane old man, making his heart shriek with woe. The girl, the girl he knew. That sweet innocence he would betray. The once last step to purity, to the angels above was her. She resembled a little angel with baby blue hair and amethyst sparkling eyes; that hadn't yet fully bloomed with wings. And he was forced to take it all away....had to.

"Kai?"

"Yes Lani?"

"I know they'll take me away soon, I know I'm needed for their sick little experiment."

"Bu-"

"I just want to know..." the petite shadow asked hurriedly, "will it hurt?"

"I won't let them take you!"

"I have to go, I need to stop them."

"NO! _You_ don't have to _I _will!"

"Kai _please_!Promise me you won't interfere!"

"I promised mom I would keep you safe! I promised you I wouldn't leave you behind! I'll never go back on my word!"

"Please listen to me, take this, mommy gave it to me," Kaelani thrust a pendant into Kai's hand, it filled the whole of his hand as it was abnormally large. The silver and white gold sparkled with elegance and the amber case shone even in the dark. It contained what looked to Kai like two metal plates with pictures of birds drawn onto them. One was black and the other a vibrant red. While the curious boy held the pendant the pieces glowed phenomenally, the colours they were. The brilliant light gave life to the birds on in the amber and Kai could now make out the intricate detail of the two birds. They proved to be much more; two majestic phoenixes.

"Kai, this is Dranzer. The two birds are one, never to be torn apart. Both are strong but together unstoppable. They are what balanced the Hiwatari family for so long and must never separate. I'm certain that's one thing Voltaire wants me for, he wants black Dranzer. You don't need to promise me anything but this, keep them safe, away from _him. Never let them be apart, then no harm will come..."_

-End Flashback-

Kai never understood what she meant by that, but still, keeping his word, no one ever tore the two phoenixes apart. There was only one time when Boris had possession of Black Dranzer. Making Kai himself drop all guards, to go to all depths to get it back, and then be drawn to its power and beauty. Its perfection.

He never forgot what happened that night in the cell, what ripped his heart out and threw it out the window, to let it fall in to a lake of sharks. Just to tear it to pieces hungrily.

-Flashback-

"Kaelani, I don't understand what your telling me." A young Kai asked fully confused.

"Trust me; I know you'll understand soon onii-chan." Kai looked deep into his sibling sincerely,

"I trust you."

Suddenly, a shocking and ear-piecing clang was heard, making the two jump with surprise. Following this an ear-aching straining scraping was heard (Like nails on a chalkboard ugh!) going right through them. The key turned and the door clicked then opened. It swung open banging on the plaster wall loosening the cheap paint; it slid onto the floor and fell with a clump. The sounds were unbearable.

"Kaelani, your needed."

"NO! She's not going!" Kai declared.

"You have no choice," said the burly looking guard, "she must go now!"

"Kai will it hurt?"

The blunette was now trembling with rage and he pulled his younger sister towards him, clutching her in his arms so that it would be a struggle to tear them apart.

"You little brat!" With that said the guard used all his force and swung the door shut with a terrifying bang and dragged Kaelani off like a rag doll. She kicked and screamed and bit his hand but to no avail. She was helpless.

"Kai remember what I said K-...." Was all Kai heard when the metal entrance closed in front of his face.

Left alone, cold in a dark room with no bed, a daunting brick wall holding moss to lean on, Kai whimpered and sobbed. For he knew what pain awaited and it would be too much for his angel to bear. Dropping helplessly to his knees he mourned. Tears leaked from his red puffy eyes, unstoppable, endless tears. Kai could hear the excruciating, agonizing screams coming from within the experimental room. They were there, and then they were gone...

* * *

A/N hi hi ppl I'm havin' a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaalli realli bad writers block at the moment so I might not update for a while-

Kai: Liar! Your just being lazy...like always..

My eyes go red and I get out a mallet that appears from nowhere

Me: sorry? What was that? DIDN'T HEAR YOU PROPERLEY!!!!

Kai shrinks back I um sed you should take as long as you like no one would think you were lazy... gulp

Me: mallet disappears oh ok I just thought you were being mean that's all... but if it was just that ON WITH DAH SOOGAR! :)

Kai: falls down anime style

sweatdrop


	6. In dreams we come

Chapter 6: Dream

Amongst the swaying and brisk trees and in the biting air, a lone figure stood staring. She looked upon him with care, concern, always waiting. Her heart ached for the longing to be near him. Her heart mourned the years away from him. To learn of every like and dislike he had ever had. To have the chance she never had. Everything she new was short-lived, and everything she loved was out of reach. And who would come on riding horse to save her? No knight. No soldier. But maybe this one will open the path once more, to feelings unexplained and unnecessary. She knew who he was. She could not feel. She looked upon him in a graceful sleep. And disappeared from him. For now.

(new Chapter will come soon I promise, god it's been 2 years haha)


	7. When calling fails

**

* * *

Chapter 7: ****Just have a good time **

"KAE-!"

A dream. Just a dream. In Kai's panic he had forgotten where he was and how he managed to fall asleep. His thoughts settled on 'whoa, dense forest' and 'walk'. It was then his stomach decided to let him know that it was time to fill it now.

grumble

"Shut up…"

"Hungry?"

His heart leapt from the unexpected reply to his indignant and annoyed belly and he jumped to his feet. Spinning around he came face to face with-

"Rei?"

"Who me? Noooooooo…"

Kai let his ruby eyes settle on the neko-jin's cat-like grin and he felt his eyes twitch just that little bit. On seeing this Rei thought it better to strike a conversation. He was never more wrong…

"Soooo you want some fish? I did a load of fishing ya know and well we were all looking for you so I don't know but I found you now so we should really get back to camp and it's not that far away from here. What are you doing here anyway? I mean we don't know what's out here so you better not go on your own. I always figured it would be better if we stayed in a group and oh my god does Tyson annoy me or what? You know he stole my tuna I had a good mind to be-"

I take it back… On seeing this Rei thought it better to strike a one-sided unrequited conversation, on which he was the only one talking: like a steam train whom had overdosed on caffeine (like Max). This, doing nothing for Kai's mental stability in terms of getting mad, drove him to the borderline. Yes, quite frankly, Kai was mad.

"-for a while when it was cooking but we ran out so I went to get some more, actually the others are still looking for you so we better tell them you're here and you're safe and you haven't been eaten by wolves, oh, I didn't tell you about the wolves well you see we all heard-"

"SILENCE!"

"Oh…"

If one looked veeeeery closely, one could see a blue pulsating vein just sitting on the top of Kai's forehead, but that's only if you look close. As close as Rei is looking, but, I wouldn't recommend it because what happens to Rei next could happen to you. For your own safety cover your ears, eyes and turn away.

* * *

"Hold on. Did you say wolves?"

"Heh, oh yeah! We heard wolf noises that were really scary. I mean you know I hate dogs right?"

"Yes, after all every time one even steps into a three meter radius of you, I automatically turn into a dog-proof and mobile shield."

"They like you! Anyway, Kenny kept screaming that the wolves ate you. We heard howling all night. It freaked me out. Don't tell them that."

Suddenly, the vein poofed and disappeared. Kai had to turn around to hide his manic laughter.

"I guess we better get back Rei." He stated in the steadiest voice he could muster up.

"Yeah you go ahead, I just, I just wanna soak in some country air."

With a nod Kai reluctantly started to walk away. Purposefully he dragged his feet, going slower than the average pace he usually chose. Something wasn't right, but was it possible that paranoia was kicking in? Maby it was due to the fact that Rei said 'country air' and not 'wood air'. Another quick glance at Rei's small distant figure he went on his way back to camp, where he was originally headed before he decided to lie down next to the river and snooze.

Back at camp…

"Where ARE they?!" Tyson whined whilst appearing half-starved.

Kenny surveyed the area once more for the stoic and the cat and did so until his surveying transformed into panicked and wide-eyed searching.

"Maybe you should calm down Kenny."

Max gave a particularly suited response in his sugar-state.

"Yeah you should totally calm down Ken Ken yeah yeah yeah."

And it was this event which led Kenny to make an unbelievably good impression of a bawling five year old. Arms outstretched ready for a bear hug the little computer freak discarded his loveable laptop in favour for his mean, nasty, and uncaring beyblading captain.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

With Kai out of the way he could drawn whoever it was out. Hopefully it was one person, or else he was in trouble. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell Kai to leave. Afterall, it seems that Kai Hiwatari is the strongest in the group physically.

"Okay, whoever you are, get your ass down here or I'll do it for you!"

For what felt like a millenia, all Rei could hear was the sound of his echoing voice. Slowly but surely he began to doubt his senses.

"Hello?!"

His cries met with silence. His echoes receded into to the woods and was absorbed by the large mossy trees that surrounded the clearing. The river stole away his call as it rippled by enclosing it in little waves across the rocks' surface. Feeling disgruntled, Rei began to leave.

* * *


	8. Who is this boy?

**Chapter 8****- Who is this boy? **

She watched him with another. Her heart ached again. Her stomach dropped. Anger. She knew anger.

Who was this other boy? Who was this creature come to steal him away?

He looked her way.

He looked her way.

She looked away.

And in her place the trees shuffled and moved. Leaping through the camouflage trees she disappeared from sight. But her presence still lingered in a new angle.

She saw him leave.

She saw him stay.

He looked her way and called her out.

But only nature answered his call.


	9. The Chase

**Chapter 9****: The Chase **

Through the thick forest Rei trudged on, grumpily blaming his 'wacked-out' senses. 'Maybe they're on overdrive because of stress' Rei thought. 'yeah that's probably it, I mean, I really liked that tuna dammit.'

All of a sudden, an unexpected rustling was heard from behind. He whirled around. Nothing.

Slowly and more cautiously Rei walked onward towards the camp, ultimately taking a detour in order to find out whether or not he was going insane, or whether their really was something out there. Or someone.

'Oh my god what if it's a wolf!' Rei tensed, his thoughts ran away like the river he was following. 'A big ass dog that likes to eat kitty chow. I don't want to be dog chow, I like my life! I like my fish, my tuna, I don't wanna die!'

A rustle. Then, it got louder and louder, immediately following he heard a thud, then footsteps and more rustling, crackling. Alarmed, Rei broke into a run, his hair trailing urgently and silently behind him. Apart from the rustling, he didn't hear a thing. No breathing or tired panting as a result to running. 'I'm going mad,' Rei considered. Turning a sharp corner Rei decided hiding was his best bet. And up. He'd go up.

Racing for what felt like his life rushing away from him he climbed and climbed and climbed further and further upwards. Up and up he didn't stop until the large violet flowers at the bottom were now dots. The tree was sturdy, and the view was wide. But he could see no sign, no implication of any entity that had been there.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And then down, down, down Rei fell towards the painful hard ground. Bracing himself for the agony and the tick-crack of his bones when he'd crash head-first into the dry de-hydrated mud Rei flinched and shut his petrified eyes.

Like a flash, Rei felt a whoosh and a change of direction. He was going up. Then down and something touched his numb-with-fear feet. Amidst the clearing he saw Kai smirk.

"A bit of a flashy arrival Rei."

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD!"

Wide-eyed and unable to comprehend what the hell Rei was yelling about, and why it was his fault Kai creased his forehead and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I know I'm not the most liked person in the world but what's brought on this sudden exclamation of my character?"

"You know very well what?! You scared me half to death! Chasing me in the middle of a freaky wood when I'm alone and making me fall and then catching me and then dropping me here and pretending that YoU Don'T KNOW A THING!!!!!!!"

With a blank look that progressively transformed into utterly confused, even for Kai, Kai stared at Rei as if he'd, literally, gone insane.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Kai shook his head in reply.

"Oh my god, Kai there was this strange person there or something I thought it was a dog and I was saying goodbye to my fish 'cause I didn't wanna lose it and then there was a whoosh oh no wait I was running and then I climbed up into a tree because I thought it was safe and then it was quiet and then was a 'boo' and I screamed and I fell and then, and then, and then…"

"REI!!!!"

"…and …then….?"

"Rei. You're hyperventilating. Now, slow down. Because I didn't get a WORD of that AT ALL."

And as a result of Kai's charming comfort Rei repeated his rant. Only, a little slower.

"Oh my god, Kai, there was this strange person there, or something. I thought it was a dog and I was saying goodbye to my fish 'cause I didn't wanna lose it." Breathe. "And then there was a WHOOSH but before that I was running and then I climbed up into a tree because I thought it was safer." Kai fanned his hand up and down in an attempt to calm and in effect cool the startled alley cat down. "After that it went quiet and then there was a 'boo' and I screamed but I fell. Something caught me and dropped me. I landed. Right. Here."

With 'here' Rei pointed specifically to said spot, where his footprints were still visible in the said place.

As if right on cue, there was an eerie, disturbing, terrifying, blood-curdling, freaky (you get the picture) giggle.

And simultaneously Kai and Rei alarmingly cried "Who's there?!"


	10. Revealed part one

**Chapter 10- Revealed-Part 1**

Behind the swaying trees she'd stand and stare,

The only one who'd know that she was there,

Was herself.

Amongst the brushing leaves and whistling wind,

She would watch him and his friend,

And anger,

Would she feel for everything around,

But still she would make no sound,

Until now.

Her breath would catch when she was sure,

He'd seen her face with eyes of pure,

Red ruby.

Would he remember her face?

Would he want to remember that place?

And now,

Now she wanted to play,

She was bored of this day,

Not him.

The cat looked good to fool,

Away from the blue pool,

Of river.

She stalks her pray,

He runs away,

She plays.

But oh no she sees him there,

And leaves the cat to panic there,

With him.

And she cannot help but laugh.

At the cat.


	11. Revealed part two

**Chapter 11-Revealed-Part 2**

Frantically they scanned the clearing. All that surrounded them were the mocking trees swaying in the gentle breeze. Kai glanced at Rei, whom looked like a cat that had just had his daily meal stolen: a mixture of anger and an essence of weariness.

Surveying the area, Kai saw no sign of another's presence, but with all his training, it would be foolish of him to think that nobody was there. They were there. Either they had gone or he or she was roaming about toying with them both.

And Kai hated to be toyed with.

"Come out! We know you're there!" Kai bellowed, as fiercely as he could.

There was an unmistakable rustle in answer to his call.

'Not surprising.' Kai thought. Most people trembled and cowered in fear when he lost his temper. He was used to shouting; however, it was mostly Tyson who got the heat everyday. Not many lived to tell the tale. He was still working on Tyson the Brute.

The wind blew. And everything was silent.

"Rei."

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing. Silence. No breathing, no rustling, and no sign of anyone."

Rei spoke cautiously, aware that he may sound ridiculous, but ready to warn Kai all the same.

"There was no breathing when it was chasing me either."

"So we're assuming it's not human are we?"

"Heck, I did already!"

More giggling.

But this time, it sounded like it didn't want to be ignored.

"It's human, definitely. I doubt they're any such thing as wendigos in real life."

"Wendigos? What the heck is that? Once again you're speaking Kai and I still haven't learnt it yet."

"A wendigo, is a phenomenal creature, that the aborigines used to believe in. They used to believe that eating human flesh gave a man, or woman, certain abilities. Superhuman strength, speed, and visions. But if one ate too much, or eventually, these men or women become monsters, having to eat human flesh forever and having to hibernate like an animal."

"OOoooooh, thanks KaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

There was another giggle, except this time, the source of her giggle was obvious. In what Rei had thought was Kai's place, was a beautiful girl with long ebony hair and amethyst eyes. Her chin was strong, and the strength physically was also mentally as well, her chin was held high, in what people mistake for arrogance, was strength. Her ears were pierced and there hung midnight sapphires. She wore green, the colour of their surroundings, which was probably why both Kai and Rei could not spot her at all.

"I'd like to think that I don't sound like a girl Rei." Came Kai's bemused voice.

"Okay, very funny ha ha. You kno little girl, it's not funny to hide and scare people like that you know. People that don't expect it anyway."

"Rei, you're mumbling."

"I like to mumble." And just to prove it, he stuck a fat tongue at Kai.

"And you. Who are you?"

With this minor introduction, the little girl cocked her head to one side, like a confused pup.

"Aw." Going to pat her head, Rei cooed at the girl's cuteness, but his hand automatically receded back to its position when it met snapping teeth.

"So? Who are you?" Kai asked again.

"My name's Lanea. And a pleasure to meet you Kai."

--Flashback---

"Kaelani don't be rude to Boris honey."

"I don't like him grandpa, and it's not Kaelani!"

"What is it then pet?"

"It's Lania, right Kai?"

"Noooooooo, isn't it Lani?"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

"Lania it is."

--End Flashback—

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Unfocused and a bit dazed, Kai snapped out of his dreams, and stared into the concerned golden eyes of Rei.

"Oh, hello."

Shaking his head Rei mumbled a 'hi Kai you dolt, usually it's Max who goes gaa gaa over a pretty girl' his way. Of course, he immediately shut up when Kai sent him the infamous death glare back.

Watching this, the newcomer was amused. Lanea shook her head, her long ebony pony swishing to and fro as she did so, and started to wonder whether they would let her stay with them, she didn't particularly want to go back. Not that it wasn't fun there, nor were the people she was with bad, but they had promised she'd see Kai, and they had fulfilled that promise. After that, she had fully intended to leave them.

What to do now?

* * *

In the far off distance, in the same dense tranquility of this wood, a cry could be heard.

"Lanea! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEA! Where are you?!!!!!!"

"Godammit!"

"We'll find her guys. Don't worry."

"Why does she want to find Kai so much?"

"I think I might know why. Anyway, it's a good thing. After all, I'd like to see him again too. It's been too long."

* * *

Meeeee: Not a brilliant chapter I know, getting a bit boring in this one. I'm a bit stuck for ideas. Might leave it another 3 years and see. Nah just kidding. Had you fooled though. Well I do have one idea, but I don't know after that. 


	12. When Strangers Reveal Friends

Chapter 12 -When Strangers Reveal Friends 

"Aw come ooooon we've been looking for hours, look, the girl can look after herself man!"

From the general direction of the forest the Bladebreaker's were camping at, four very irritated guys were trudging through the now water saturated and sometimes slodgy grass. Not moments ago they had been drenched with rain, hiking through rocks close to their cabin and climbing trees. No doubt they enjoyed their morning walk… and no sarcasm was in that whatsoever…..

"Heck there's no way to tell with this kid, she climbs, swims, jumps, crawls, wades, screams, laughs…" cried a harassed voice.

"Will you PLEASE SHUT IT!"

"Oh who made you boss, I mean, juuuuust because your what? The team leader, doesn't mean you can…"

"Alright big nose that's IT! You lead the way!"

"BIG NOSE?! My nose is f-"

"Yeah riiiight, you know here's an idea, how 'bout you use it as a locator! Lanea's probably stuck in there we should get her out…"

"YOU B&o(!!"

The steadily increasing bickering only seemed to heighten a certain person who already had a violent temper,

"THAT'S IT! SHUT IT RED! SHUT IT SHORTY! I'M LEADING THE WAY!!"

Only silence came from the tall blonde who merely looked on with a pained expression.

'I'm surrounded by imbeciles…'

* * *

Back with the stoic captain of the Bladebreakers, Rei, and their new mysterious friend or foe the three-

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!"

Froze.

At the sound of an immensly infuriated other person who seemed to know Lanea.

Startled, Lanea whirled round, her long silken hair hitting Rei in the face.

"Ow…"

"Wait, so it's lay-nea?" Kai abruptly mentioned. Arms crossed and crimson eyes squinting as if analysing her every move.

With a reluctant turning of her head said person nodded.

After this only an awkward silence followed. Unsettled by this lack of surprise by Kai and also not understanding anything Rei finally let out the question he'd been dying to ask ever since she got here.

"Kai do you know her?!" Rei burst out.

"What? No!" both exclaimed. They looked at each other, gave each other a stare as if thinking about something they had forgotten a long time ago…

"So.. it's not lah-nia..?" Kai pressed.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name was _Lay-nea._"

"It's just you remind me of LAH-NIA…like Narnia"

"But I like _LAY-NIA_ now"

"My god! It is you…"

And immense silence filled with no sound, yet also thick and heavy with the tension, regret and heartbreak that Kai had felt all those years ago, when he believed his baby sister to be gone from him forever. Yet, within that cloud of sadness was relief and the longing to have another chance to make it up and be the protection he always was suppose to be. Finally, he had family again.

By this time Rei's head was mimicking some sort of cross between a tocking clock bell and a fish. Left to Kai, right to Lanea, Rei was trying to make sense of what was happening here; who was this? It didn't make any sense, Kai was, well he was only nice when he was teaching beylade, though not to his own team.

So… his girlfriend? Who? Maybe a long lost friend, or some beyblade competitor that he liked liked, hmm, does Kai even like girls? She's a bit young…He doesn't seem to like anyone… well, he's okay with me, okay Rei, your rambling, the main question is that I don't know who she is, and Kai does.

What to do, what to do……

The gaze, or more like concentrated stare seemed unpenetrable…it was kind of spooky…

Aw forget it I'll just ask him!

"Ka-"

"WHERE IN THE DAMNED HELL ARE YOU GIRL?!"

Upon hearing this Lanea span round in frustration and Kai just stared in incredulous shock, suddenly worried she'd run away and leave him again. They yelled simultaneously….

"LAHNIA!!"

"LAYNIA!!"

Author's Note: Sorry Kai's-Suzaku, was looking at my reviews and spotted yours in Jan yikes, I hope this is a fun read for everyone! I've got some new ideas written down and there should be an update haha! :D Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
